<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Otter Pops and Threats of Barbie by IvyCpher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898426">Otter Pops and Threats of Barbie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher'>IvyCpher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Nonbinary Wakko, Popsicles, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakko has a stomach ache so his siblings try to make them feel better with popsicles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Otter Pops and Threats of Barbie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wakko didn't feel good at all that afternoon. Their stomach was upset and had him feeling gross and grumpy. He didn't want to do anything at all except lay in his bed under all their messy blankets and watch slime videos. But after a few hours even that wasn't enough to distract them from their unhappy tummy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stomach aches were something that Wakko was used to, but that didn't mean that made them any less unbearable. He got them fairly often, but they still managed to catch them off guard and make him feel like curling into a ball and sleeping the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, uh, Wak? Where are ya?" Came their brother's voice from the otherside of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Chimed Dot. "We were going to prank Scratchy to get back at him for the cola incident!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly their siblings were at the edge of his bed. "Wakko?" They said together as Dot gave the mound of blankets Wakko was hiding under a gentle poke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko stuck his head out his pitiful blanket fort and shook their head, his ears drooping. "My tummy hurts. But you can go have fun with Scratchy if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharing a quick look, Dot and Yakko moved to sit on the edge of Wakko's bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We wouldn't have fun without you!" Said Dot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Yakko placed his hand on Wakko's shoulder. "We couldn't even have fun without you anyways." He shook his head, shrugging. "You're the life of the party, bro."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling gently, Wakko looked between his siblings. "You really think so?" They asked, sitting up and holding their blankets around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapping her arm around her brother, Dot nodded. "Totally!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, can't have an absolute trio of chaos without you." With a grin, Yakko booped Wakko's nose, causing his sibling to giggle. "Now, do you want anything? Uhh… Like food? It might help your stomach."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sticking his tongue out, Wakko thought for a moment. They didn't really feel like eating any real food, they didn't think it would do their stomach any favours, but he still wanted to eat something. Maybe eating would finally take their mind off their stomach. "Do we have any otter pops?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a split second Yakko looked confused. "What? Oh, yeah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Popsicles."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He said, jumping off Wakko's bed. "What flavour?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Green!" Wakko said at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a flavour- but okay," With a shrug, Yakko turned to Dot. "Do you want one too? What flavour?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blue!" Dot smiled as she snuggled closer to Wakko, somehow maneuvering under his blankets with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y'know those are colours right-" Began Yakko but he stopped. "Actually, nevermind. Be right back!" Then he quickly left for the kitchen corner of the water tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot dropped her head on Wakko's shoulder, "It must suck getting stomach aches all the time. How bad is it?" She asked, glancing up at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he ran his fingers over the blanket they both were wrapped in, Wakko shrugged. "It's not too bad, I guess. I'm just really bored because when it hurts. I can't do anything fun or eat anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding softly, Dot tapped her cheek a few times. "Well, if you feel better tomorrow maybe we can go annoy Scratchansniff then!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko grinned, "That sounds fun! Do you think we could get food too?" He asked, his tail beginning to wag under the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe," Cupping her hand over her mouth, Dot shouted for their brother. "Hey, Yakko! Can we get food tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding back into the room with three popsicles in his hands, Yakko hurried back over to his siblings. "Food? Maybe. I'd need to check out our cash stash, but what do you guys want?" He handed Wakko their green popsicle and Dot her blue while keeping a pink one for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Dot slid some of her popsicle out of its plastic wrapper and gave it a lick. "I told Wakko we could go see Scratchansniff tomorrow and he wanted to get food too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up beside Wakko, Yakko sat with his legs criss-crossed on the bed. "That sounds like something we could do. What do you want, Wak?" He nudged Wakko in the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko took a rather larger chomp out of their popsicle. He liked hearing it crunch in his mouth before swallowing it. "Why not tacos? We haven't got those in </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko had been raising his own popsicle to his mouth but stopped when Wakko said that. "Uhhh, you sure that's a good idea? I mean, is it really smart to be getting Mexican food the day after a really bad stomach ache?" He asked, pointing his pink popsicle at Wakko. "I know you usually have an ironclad stomach when it comes to food, but I don't want you getting sick again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never said it was a smart idea," Wakko said as they took another bite out of their popsicle. "It just sounds like it would be really good." He said with his mouth full of popsicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y'know," Yakko waved his popsicle around before taking a bite of it. "I can't argue with that logic. So, what do we say, sibs? We gonna go annoy Scratchy and then get tacos?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Cried Wakko and Dot together, their mouths full of popsicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then it's settled," Yakko fell back on the bed and carefully ate at his popsicle. "So, what are we going to do now then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a second, Dot burst out of the blankets that she was in with Wakko and landed beside Yakko. "Let's watch a Barbie movie!" She said, her tail wagging excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Falling out of his blankets, Wakko joined Dot by Yakko's side. "You can never go wrong with a Barbie movie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimacing, Yakko sat up. "Sibs, haven't we watched like </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>Barbie movie a hundred times?" He scratched the back of his neck, "Not that I don't like them but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don't like them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot and Wakko looked at each other for less than a second before turning back to Yakko with their best puppy eyes. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pleaaase?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>They asked together, closing in on their brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no!" Yakko scrambled back, half laughing as he tried to hold his siblings off by waving his popsicle at them. "I will not give in! Don't make me watch Barbie movies!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was no use, in just seconds Wakko and Dot pounced on their older brother, their popsicles discarded as they chanted "Barbie! Give us Barbie!" while they maliciously tickled Yakko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko screamed and tried to fend them both off, but he was certainly no match for his younger siblings. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" He laughed, gasping for breath. "You're gonna make me spill my popsicle!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it!" Laughed Wakko, "Take his otter pop, sis!" They nodded to Dot as they sat on top of Yakko, tickling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko's eyes widened when Dot turned toward him to take his popsicle. "No!" He pleaded, still squirming. He held his popsicle out of her reach as much as he could. "Not my pink lemonade popsicle! Have mercy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then let us watch Barbie!" Demanded Dot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I'll watch Barbie!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yakko finally cracked, and as soon as he did Dot and Yakko were off of him. There were tears in his eyes from laughing so hard and he quickly sat up, clutching his popsicle close. "But I'm picking which Barbie movie it is! Because if I have to watch Barbie: Fairytopia one more time I'm going to go crazy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they picked up their forgotten popsicles, Wakko and Dot grinned at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fair, but I think you're already a bit crazy." Dot shrugged, leaning against Wakko as she tipped the contents of her popsicle, which had melted by that point, into her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko nodded in agreement, "You're completely off it." They finished the rest of their melted popsicle as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakko shook his head, "I wish I were an only child." Despite saying this, he had on a giant smile. "At least I wouldn't be stuck watching Barbie movies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopping into Yakko's lap, Dot poked his chest. "Well you're stuck with us whether you like it or not! And Barbie too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakko moved to sit next to Yakko and leaned against his arm. They were already feeling greatly better. He couldn't guess whether it was the popsicle or just being happy with their siblings that had made their stomach feel better, but he didn't care. He was just happy to be with his siblings and to be enjoying themself. "Yeah, you're never goin' to get rid of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Yakko held his siblings close. "You two I can deal with, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>Barbie </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the other hand…"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What even are titles- So I literally cannot tell if this fic is nonsensical or if I just don't like it, but here ya go anyways!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>